


your sword or shield

by TheThirteenthHour



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword and Shield | Pokemon Sword and Shield Versions
Genre: Decisions, Gen, I couldn't help myself, POV Second Person, dreams but are they really, remember how everyone started making those kingdom hearts posts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-19 15:47:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18137741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheThirteenthHour/pseuds/TheThirteenthHour
Summary: So much to do, so little time… Take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut.Now, step forward. Can you do it?





	your sword or shield

There is noise in your ears. A sound like endless futures, countless choices branching out and one rushing back to you like lightning.

This world comes to light in the thunder.

The sky gleams like crystal. Blue shines through glowing clouds, all of it spread gloriously over an expanse of grass and river that melts into the sky at the horizon. Soft and hazy, like a dream. Like the murmur in the back of your mind that tells you this is anything but.

The grass ripples like water when you step forward. It catches the light from above, and color reaches from below like the sun shining through stained glass—through depictions you can't see, but you know they're down there, holding you up. Faces of friends. Images of home. All of it, family.

Can you do it?

You don't know who asks. Those who love you? Yourself? The sky? The question is motherly.

The river winds along, and you follow, until it offers you a choice.

More than two rise from the water, but only two call for you, tugging at a power that sleeps within you, that yearns to take shape and rise.

If you give it form, it will give you strength.

The sky moves. It flashes with sunset and stars and dawn, sunlight chasing moonlight, while the river waits for your choice.

You pay no mind to your other options. Only these two are right for you:

The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all.

Or the power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction.

You see the wolves in the river when you approach. Only whites in their eyes, one bluer than the sky, the other redder than the sunset that blazes by. They ask you the same question, deep as the water, and their eyes tell you the river goes farther down than it looks.

Is this the power you seek?

You choose,

and your path is set.

Your wolf emerges from the river, shining like a mother goddess with your every future in her white eyes. She circles you patiently, each footstep, each ripple of water passing judgement on you, until she lifts her head and howls.

The sky stops. The river swallows the powers you gave up. And the wolf presents you with three new choices, fairy lights that you know better than to follow.

One flares like fire and dances impatiently in the air, eager to run free and leave an inferno in its wake. 

One twirls like the river current, slow and timid, but curious and powerful all the same.

The last moves at a pace between the other two, like grass rippling in the wind, caught between running for the world and staying where things are familiar.

The wolf paces.

What do you desire?

The question is final.

You know not to chase after fairy lights, especially here, somewhere on the edge of sleep and death, in a realm you don’t belong in just yet. But you choose.

They vanish like mist, like one final breath swept away by the wind.

The wolf remains.

The sky moves with the river, languid, patient. Ready.

Is this who you are?

It is.

Her eyes flash. Thunder booms. One future rushes to you like lightning.

She roars.

She lunges.

You wake.

**Author's Note:**

> ngl, still considering writing a full-on Kingdom Hearts-inspired fic for these games when they actually come out lol
> 
> If you want, you can leave a kudos/comment below or you can [reblog](https://write-nonsense-by-the-ream.tumblr.com/post/183508352818/there-is-noise-in-your-ears-a-sound-like-endless) on tumblr or [retweet](https://twitter.com/thirteenthhr/status/1107113049880752128)! <3


End file.
